


Shen Gong What?

by MollyBriana



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBriana/pseuds/MollyBriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ClayxReader insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shen Gong What?

**Author's Note:**

> CUPID’S MIRROR IS A WU THAT ALLOWS THE USER TO SEE THE REfLECTION OF THEIR SOUL MATE OR LACK THEREOF. BELONGS TO sumerjoy11 ON DEVIANTART AND I HAVE BEEN GIVEN PERMISSION TO USE THIS WU SINCE SHE REQUESTED THE STORY.

Well, this was just perfect. Absolutely perfect. You hadn’t planned on spending the day running away from some freak with a robot army, yet, here you were doing exactly that. He was ranting about something, and you managed to catch that his name was Jack Spicer, which oddly fit the boy because his red hair reminded you of spice.

You quickly turned another corner, then heard him shout something about a mirror. It took a moment for you to process it, but you quickly reached into your pocket to pull out a small mirror in the shape of a heart. You bought it early that week at a craft show your friends took you to, and you found the trinket to be adorable and cheap, so you purchased it. Looking back maybe the bracelet made of polished stone would’ve been a wiser investment.

You take a deep breath and turn around holding the mirror high in the air. “Is this what you want?” you called out to your pursuer.

“Yeah! Just hand it over and we’ll let you go. Lucky you,” Jack replied.

“Hey! Don’t give him that!” yelled a new voice from behind you.

You turned around to see a group of four people running toward you. The one boy was tall and tan, with brown locks that flew back as he ran. Next to him was a smaller slimmer girl with porcelain skin and long, raven hair. A small boy had an oddly round head, and the fiercest expression of all. Another boy looked very similar to him aside from a pair of glasses, and was the smallest of the group. Finally, a blonde cowboy towered over the rest. Despite his size, he easily kept up with the rest of the group. It was admittedly impressive.

Whether it be intuition or the fact that they just seemed a bit more normal than your make-up covered chaser, you quickly retracted the mirror as Jack closed in on you. You held onto it tightly, but he managed to grab it just before you could hide it. To your surprise, the mirror began glowing. You couldn’t believe something you bought for five dollars was so valuable to so many, and now it had some type of cosmic powers? It really wasn’t worth it.

The red-haired boy looked dumbfounded, before asking for your name.

“I’m (y/n)…” you replied hesitantly. “Why?”

“Well then, (y/n), I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!” he answered confidently. All you could do was blink and blankly stare at him. All you knew about the Xiaolin was that they were monks and could do some pretty mind bending tricks. None of the new faces around you seemed to fit the monk profile, except maybe the two small boys previously mentioned.

“I have no clue what that is,” you stated honestly, “but I’m not giving you this!”

“Leave her outta this, you dirty snake,” boomed a new voice as the cowboy stepped up to you and grabbed the wu.

“Hey, I wasn’t challenging you,” Jack whined.

“Too bad,” you stated and let go of the glowing object. “I’m tapping out.”

You took a step back to observe what would happen next. You racked your brain for any clues of what a Xiaolin Showdown might be as the boys talked about their challenge and the oddly named objects they’d wager. You would’ve remained lost in your thoughts if it didn’t feel like the earth was shifting underneath your feet. Before you knew it, you were standing high on a platform with the rest of the group the cowboy was with.

“What’s happening?” you questioned as you stumbled and fell down as the pillar began to shake. You were too shocked to notice or try to stand back up.

“This is a Xiaolin Showdown!” a new voice declared, as a snake, no, a lizard, no a DRAGON slithered out from behind one of the monks. “That mirror your found ha magical abilities.”

You simply blinked as your jaw dropped. “You’re a talking dragon?!”

One of the other monks was about to say something to you, but you were all distracted by an odd phrase being shouted from where the challenge would take place.

“GONG YI TEMPAI!!!”

You watched in awe as the two began fighting. You missed the details of what their challenge was, but the amount of skill the cowboy looking character possessed completely astonished you. While his opponent would often take cheap shots and flail around to escape, he would think about each move quickly and precisely. He was perfectly in control of his body and mind, and the two worked together as smoothly as cogs in a new clock. When he managed to get to the, what was it? Shen gong wu first, it wasn’t really a surprise.

Everything reverted back to normal, and after another evil monologue from Jack, you watched as the defeated villain sulked off. The cowboys friends ran over to him to bask in the victory, and you couldn’t help but smile and make your way over to him as well.

“Hi… Um, thanks for saving me,” you almost mumbled.

He looked into your (e/c) eyes and smiled warmly while tipping his hat. “All in a day’s work, m’am.”

“What’s your name, anyway? You were pretty fast,” the chocolate haired boy added.

“Oh, I’m (f/n),” you answered as you moved a strand of your (h/c) hair out of your face.

“Well, (f/n), the courage you showed while facing Spicer was most admirable,” the larger of the two cheeseball looking boys complimented.

“Yeah, it was awesome!” the Japanese girl agreed.

“Who knows, perhaps you have the makings for a strong Xiaolin warrior,” the smallest of the group added.

Suddenly, the dragon began shaking before declaring, “Sorry to break this up, but we’ve got a new wu!”

You nodded to them, showing that it was okay for them to go and serve whatever purpose they had to serve. The dragon multiplied in size, causing amazement to practically seep from your pores. You watched as each monk climbed onto the mythical creature, and blushed when the cowboy smiled at you again.

You saw the cowboy look into the wu that was once your mirror. Though it was hard to say because of their retreating forms, you could’ve sworn it was your reflection staring back at him in the mirror, and not his own.

After a few more moments of gaping, you did the only thing you could do. You began to make your way home, replaying over and over again the events that just transpired, and the smile of the cowboy that practically melted your heart.


End file.
